Itou Kashitarou
Itou Kashitarou (伊東歌詞太郎, Kashitarou Itou) is a new with a strong, clear, and earnest-sounding voice, with a distinct, narrow vibrato. He is also good at controlling his singing volume. He is friends with Amatsuki and often does collaborations with him. He is also friends with the illustrator and mangaka Kuwahara Souta, who illustrated some of his twitter avatars. He is also very good friends with LeftyMonsterP and often does collaborations with him, including composing songs or having lives together. They have known each other since childhood, and performed together in middle school. Whenever he performs live, he wears a fox mask, while LeftyMonsterP wears one of several other masks. His first cover was of "Souzou Forest" , which currently has over 103K views on NND. His first hit cover was "Shiwa" , which currently has over 237K views on NND, and is the most popular cover of that song. His most popular solo cover is "Children Record" , with over 500K views, as of December 2012. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of Piano x Dolche # Member of Smiley*2GS # Member of ShimeFive (〆5) # Member of Itowokashi with LeftyMonsterP # Member of Circle of Friends # (Polyphonic Branch album) (Released on December 31, 2012) # The Rainbow Orchestra (Released on December 31, 2012) # Gakuen Shisoutan (Released on December 31, 2012) List of covered songs (Imagination Forest) (2012.02.06) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -Cello & Piano ver.- (2012.02.06) # "Melt" -Male Key ver.- (2012.01.10) # "Narisumashi Genga" (2012.01.29) # "Hello, Worker" (2012.02.11) # "Hello, Worker" -Piano ver.- (2012.02.11) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Itou Kashitarou and Amatsuki (2012.02.22) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Itou Kashitarou and Jegyll (2012.03.04) # "Sakura no Ame" (Cherry Blossom Rain) (2012.03.15) # "Watashi Rice Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" (I Came to Eat the Rice Special) (2012.03.25) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2012.04.11) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (I've been lost) (2012.04.18) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) -LeftyMonsterP version- (2012.05.10) # "Hoshi Ai" feat. Amatsuki and Itou Kashitarou (2012.06.22) # "Tokeitou no Uta" (Song of the Clock Tower) feat. Itou Kashitarou, Namukari, Mashaa, Uron, Nayuta, Renoa (2012.06.25) # "from Y to Y (2012.07.02) # "Dust" (2012.07.13) # "Children Record" (2012.08.15) # "Koi no Koritsuki" (2012.08.20) # "HEAVEN" (2012.08.28) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (When Our Sleeves Touched, It Felt Like We'd Met In A Previous Life) feat. Itou Kashitarou and Rib (2012.09.10) # "Umbrella" (2012.09.21) # "Share, We Are" (2012.09.30) # "S・K・Y" (2012.10.08) # "START" (2012.10.16) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Itou Kashitarou and Amatsuki (2012.10.24) # "Shounen Camera" (Youth Camera) (2012.11.11) # "Connect" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica OP) (2012.11.28) # "GOLD" feat. Au, un:c, Itou Kashitarou, KajyuP, Kumakuma, Jegyll, Freesueru, Hotori, Masha, Memeta, Yuikonnu, Yuuka, YukiYucky, Rabipo (2012.12.22) # "Circle of Friends" feat. Circle of Friends (2012.12.27) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Itou Kashitarou, Ryo-kun, Gero, Rib, Dasoku and halyosy (2012.12.30) # "Pierrot" -Arrange ver.- (2012.12.31) # "Kibou no Uta" (Song of Wishes) feat. Itou Kashitarou, kain, Ayaponzu＊, Yuuka, Mainan, tsukimi, Nao, KK, uk., Matsushita, Freesueru, minald, Kotainu, Yasuko, ＊Nanan＊, Nanna, Akira, tetla, Demy, 一(Ninomae), RAG, Lemorea (2013.01.01) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) feat. un:c and Itou Kashitarou (2013.01.25) # "Aishiteru" (I Love You) (2013.02.01) # "Junjou Skirt" (Naive Skirt) (2013.02.21) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. Itou Kashitarou and Yuuto (2013.03.06) # "MUGIC" feat. Itou Kashitarou, Lon, nero, clear, Rib and Soraru}} Discography For Circle of Friends albums see here For ShimeFive (〆5) albums see here Gallery }} Trivia * He has two white cats named Pon and Mimi. * His name comes from the name of the famous Edo-period samurai 伊東甲子太郎 (Itou Kashitarou) with the only difference being the kanji for "kashi" in each; Kashitarou changed 甲子 to 歌詞, the kanji for "lyrics". * He is known to like Studio Ghibli very much. * He is about 180cm (almost 5'11") tall. Translated Conversation (Kony's Twitter) concerning Amatsuki's and Kashitaro's heights * He often wears a fox mask during lives. * His bloodtype is A. * He is left-handed. External links * Twitter * Blog (with LeftyMonsterP) * Plurk Category:Piano x Dolche Category:Smiley*2GS Category:ShimeFive (〆5) Category:Circle of Friends Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Completed Pages